bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dava4444/Irrationality in Rapture, or 3 new recipes for sea slug..?
Hi WWW people. I have had a lot of time to digest the first episode, as I completed it and then left for the philippines for three months of which I am at the end of my stay. ..and with the news that Irrational are downsizing, I wanted to share some thoughts. I want to extend a old tale told around campfires (mixing desks), from musician to musician, be careful! you might not like the monster you create, it stalks you where ever you go, the knowledge that you can never escape what you have created. Do the fans own YOU if you are successful?? flip NO!! do they own a small piece of what you created? ..yeah i think they kinda do. I am very pleased with the albeit short journey into 'pre-rapture Rapture'. a slice of cake and a smile, is this a birthday??, no it's a 'going away party'. And both rightly and sadly so. The vibe fans i think can guess, Ken Levine is tired of the monster he created, and like the Beatles ten years after their first hits, .. still playing them at shows.. Ken exits Rapture stage left. New Horizons. New Worlds. I ask a 'note to the teacher' don't leave us sir without saying goodbye, leave us a devkit/modkit to we can continue the work you started, Mr. Ryan sir. Irrational and 2K don't owe us anything, but y'know it delivers on a promise of Rapture itself, the 'place where the impossible is possible', and a modkit makes this so. Now to the Plasmid and Vigors of this article, What should be next, of course anything I offer would be presumptuous but this is 't'internet' and its free to read ideas.. 'oh my!'. System Shock is an ooold IP, but the name and whom the orginators are, have captured the minds of fans. They actually share nothing in common, but as i write this i feel like im telling a child 'there is no Santa'. But with the belief that circulates around the internet Bioshock and System Shock are two sides of the same coin, why shouldn't Irrational turn that Eagle into real cash money? A reboot of System Shock, mashed and pulped, pressed, clean and new. not some hash up of Deus Ex, but REAL, like *cough cough* Bioshock's flavor was. This is my first recipe for sea slug. what do you think, tasty?? :) There are great opportunities for Irrational, if they try something new, if the vibe that they are tired rings true, then soon it follows they will be inspired, love of somthing does that to you. Up up (no pun intended), new skys, new thoughts. what will this be .. who knows, but if its like infinite, they (Ir) are now 'rip roaring adventurers', and want us to come along on the ride.. no bad thing, just a big change from what we are used to, like going to a chicken resturant, and trying the fish. .. or slug.. Lastly, and finally, say goodbye. They could and probably will disband, why? because they ran out of ideas, they are prolly all very middle aged and want to think about they're kids and kid's kids. This is totally fair enough, when you have seen 20 years of an industry, maybe time to let them rest and have new fun in new ways that aren't so ..intense.. but i warn them.. its addictive.. you may be back yet.. true.. remember all those 'come back' musicians..mm? Maybe you wish you'd had the chicken? hard for us fans to swallow.. so very sadly yes. But if 2K and Ir do the 'decent' thing.. not that they *owe* us it coz they don't, but its a finer thing to release a devkit/modkit for us, to those who are still loyal to the idea, hungry for the knowledge, the secrets of Rapture. THANK YOU FOR VISITING RAPTURE, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FREEDOM RAPTURE AFFORDED YOU. please take the bathesphere to the right and do not forget to collect all your belongings before disembarking. peace Dava Category:Blog posts